Another day at the state
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: Boring Boring Boring PAPERWORK. Evelyn was stuck doing paperwork and the causer of this... none other than Roy Mustang. It will just be another day at the state with this womanizer. Or will the a rainfall change something... hmm... RoyxOC Lemon


Yukii: Another Lemon at your service!

Kakashi: You really like these sorta stories don't you? Perverted dirty girl.

Yukii: HA! HYPOCRITE.

Kakashi: Icha Icha is tasteful

Yukii: You get your lil' nosebleeds when you read it! Just that your mask is covering it.

Kakashi: -reads icha icha then removes mask- ... See!

Yukii: -NOSEBLEED AT BISEINEN! and mumbles- so hot...

* * *

Another day at the state

Another day at the state. Another day. Those dreary, long and boring days are just bearable thanks to Maes Hughes keeping everyone awake with his cheeriness (or annoyingness) with his bombardment of photos of his dear Alicia. But today was an especially bad day. Evelyn slumped there behind the mountains of paperwork piled on her desk. It's been growing since morning and never stopped. She always wonders why there was so much paperwork on her desk and she looked around to see her colleagues in the same fate. She was too tired and just gave up all together by lazying out on the desk. Mustang came out of is office, with his smirk and telling everyone to go on their lunch break. The others practically flung themselves at the door, finally their much awaited break came. She didn't move. She couldn't move. She was too tired to move. Mustang walked over to the brunette's desk, her long brown hair sprawled all over the desk.

"Lieutenant Sinclair"

She groans, too lethargic to give arrogant Roy Mustang a proper answer.

"Are you not going to go for your lunch break?"

"I wanted to… but I've lost my appetite now since you shovelled paperwork onto my desk. Why can't you do your own damn paperwork?"

"Well you see I am Colonel, I am a busy man."

"Busy with what? Womanising, wining and dining girls around town? Tch you're probably gonna go home with god knows how many girls."

"Why thank you. I live up to the reputation."

"Reputation my ass. Besides the point is why do we have to suffer for your own personal gain! Bloody work piling bastard!"

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you, Lieutenant Sinclair, you'll get demoted. I may reconsider if you wear a miniskirt."

"Like I fucking care and that's sexual harassment! …AH! Screw it!"

She scratched her head in frustrated and stormed out the door muttering under her breath on the lines of cursing Roy. She trudged to the cafeteria and with her lunch she plopped herself down, her presence spilling out killing intent.

"What's up Eve-chan?"

Sat opposite (and the only person who would go near her aura) was Maes Hughes.

"Paperwork. Selfish Mustang. Own needs. Girlfriends. End of."

"Awwww Roy giving you too much paperwork? Or are you jealous of his girlfriends?"

"Tch like that bastard will get to me. I'm not that weak against his charms."

"But you like him don't 'cha"

Maes had her. He knew that she liked Roy. The blush creeping across Evelyn's face was hard evidence that proved he was right.

"You- I –HIM?!… -sighs-Ok yeah I like him but it's not as if I become jelloid by his charm."

"Or he hasn't started his charm just yet."

"If that is not him sexually harassing me about miniskirts."

"…"

"Ah… I can't eat anymore… just talking about him makes me sick. See ya later Maes."

She walked away from the wailing Maes telling her about Alicia's latest picture. Trudging back upstairs to the work suffocating office, she dropped herself on the chair at her desk in the empty room.

"Guess everyone is still lunching…"

She looked at the pile of work wanting to get started.

-stare…-

"Aw man I'm so bored!"

"Perhaps modelling a miniskirt will reduce your boredom."

That deep soothing voice whispered into Evelyn's ear made her jump up in surprise and shiver.

"Jesus Christ Mustang you scared the HELL out of me! Don't do that!! And THE HELL I WILL."

"Either that or work. Now get to work."

"YOU evil tortuous slave driving egotistical womanising bastard!!"

That black haired sex god just smirked at her and turned to walk away into his office and just before shutting the door he said,

"I'm not a player you know… Oh and you're walking today."

She stood there dumbfounded and confused.

_Walking? I have my own car and it's not as if he takes me home so why would I be walking? Wait, not a player? Uhuh… sure. That is THE understatement of the year!_

It was the end of the day and finally she could go home to her warm comfy house and drink hot chocolate next to the fireplace. She waved goodbyes to her co-workers and she was slightly disappointed when her superior, Roy Mustang was already away.

"Well whatever."

A few drops of rain started to fall on Evelyn's head and then suddenly it came as a downpour of rain as she ran to her car.

She got into her car and did the usual: checked the mirror, seat belt and then turn that key! BRRRRRRRRR.

Except it didn't make a noise. It wouldn't start.

"WHAT?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME CAR!"

She opened the glove box for the umbrella only to find a note saying

"Borrowed your umbrella. Colonel Mustang."

"ARGH!! I'm going to kill you ROY! You even had to be an egotistical bastard by putting Colonel … rubbing it in my face… all because you're higher up…"

She got out of her car, slamming the door hard in fury. Evelyn stomped her way home and passed by her superior's house. The clothes she wore were soaked to the bone and her hair plastered to her face. Evelyn's eyes burning with rage as she knocked harshly on his door.

"This has to be the worst fucking day of my LIFE!"

The door swung opened to a sight she was definitely not expecting. There stood Roy Mustang in his loose trousers. Yup just trousers so she was mental drooling at his abs and torso and she really wanted to jump on him and eat him. Snapping out of it she remembered her purpose.

"Bad day?"

"… My umbrella… YOU… I got wet because of you!"

He smirked at the pun only to make her ever so red.

"I meant as in rain!! Perverted asshole!"

"Are you just going to stand here or are you gonna come in and dry off? I'll take you home after you get changed."

Reluctantly (yeah right!) she entered his home. She took off her jacket and shoes feeling ever so uncomfortable in her wet clothes.

"Hey Evelyn there's clothes for you in the bathroom. Sorry I don't have fitting clothes for you…"

Evelyn entered the bathroom, undressing her wet shirt and trousers. She went over to the counter to put on the oversized white shirt. It was so soft and warm and it smelt oh-so-good. It felt nice against her bare skin and smelt of him. He always smells so good. She looked at the remaining item of clothing only for Roy to hear a "GAH!" from the bathroom. The door slid opened and Roy was standing just a few metres away from the door, smirking.

"You're definitely not getting demoted. Told you, you would model in a miniskirt for me."

"I'm only wearing this because it's better than nothing…pervert."

Roy just smirked as he eyed her up and down her long pins. She notices and starts blushing.

"S-stop… staring."

She walked away from his eyes but he follows and she turns to tell him to stop only to be dangerously close to him. He corners her into a wall and slams his hand on either side of her head. His voice was to a deep seductive whisper.

"You know you love it…you want it don't you…"

Evelyn turns away to the side, blushing, knowing that she indeed want him so bad. She was becoming jelly and panted heavily as her heart beats at a high rate.

"I…"

His other hand runs up her inner thigh, making circles with his thumb. She gasped as he become ever so close to her sacred place. He smirked as he kissed her neck, sucking on it leaving a mark of his own. His alone. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Part of her brain told her to stop giving into this big-head womaniser but the rest of her was addicted to him. He placed her on his bed and stood at the end of it, watching a breathing heavily Evelyn with flushed cheeks.

"You look really sexy in a miniskirt."

"…Shut…up…"

He smirked as he got on the bed, stroking her leg. Maybe that's why Evelyn doesn't wear skirts because her legs were pretty sensitive. Everyday being subjected to Mustang's leg strokes would make her so horny that she would jump him. His hands were already at her thighs as he unzipped the skirt, sliding it off.

"I bet you'd look even better naked."

"Stop … teasing me…"

Evelyn's voice was shy and quiet, totally unlike her loud outspoken usual self.

"Oh? You're all shy now… what happened to feisty Evelyn?"

"It's embarrassing…"

Suddenly his hand was at her lower region, rubbing it gently and slowly through her panties. She moaned under his hand. Just a touch and she was immediately defenceless. He smirked and began unbuttoning her shirt.

He removed the shirt and bra and started to fondle with her mounds, pinching at the nipples gaining a moan from her. He was about to put his mouth to her nipples but she stopped him, yanking at his trousers.

"Getting eager huh?"

He took off his trousers and there it stood (yes he was going commando.) proudly and hugely. Evelyn's eyes widened as he sat down on the bed. She crawled over to his member and began licking at it.

"It's big isn't it…"

She thought but it somehow came out of her mouth, only to gain a look and smirk from Roy. Suddenly the tables were turned and she was on her back with Roy… down there. He ripped off her panties and threw them aside. She felt a wet slick warm tongue run up and down her slit making her moan and jelloid. Ok his charms were totally working. He plunged two fingers into her making her gasp sharply. Thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace. But he slows down… removing the digits entirely and entering again, deep at an agonising speed.

"R-Roy…"

"Yes Evelyn?"

"D-Don't t-tease me like t-that…"

He looked at her, smirking but continued with this slow speed. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him right now. She needed him. But he wanted her to beg.

"I.-I…"

"Say it."

_Damn this seductive man. _

"I want it… I want you now."

"The pleasures mine, my lady."

He crawled on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance, grinding and poking at the entrance teasingly.

"Roy…" Evelyn said, pouting.

Roy placed his lips on hers, whispering an "I love you" into the kiss before suddenly thrusting into her. Evelyn gasped and held tightly to Roy's broad shoulders. The feeling was ecstasy and Roy began to thrust deep inside her. She moaned and groaned as she met to each of his thrust accompanied with Roy's own sex noises.

She wrapped her legs round his waist and her arms around his neck, where she was practically lifted off the bed as he moved fast and deep in her.

"R-Roy, I c-can't a-anymore!"

Evelyn flung her head back as she began to climax and with a few more deep thrusts Roy followed her. The last thrust triggered both their building climax and both came together. They felt light and euphoric, the experience was amazing. Evelyn let loose of her arms and legs, letting go of Roy and he removed himself, leaving her feeling empty. She flopped onto the bed, panting with her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed. Roy clambered beside her, leaning on his side, watching her post-orgasmic face. She opened one of her eyes, seeing a smirking Roy beside her.

"You finally got to me… you happy?"

"Yeah I am."

Evelyn felt a sharp arrow through her heart. Her sudden realisation that she was just another one of his "girls."

_He probably says that he loves them every time they had…_

It pains her to think about him going around sleeping with so many women in central after her. After her.

_I'm just another one of his girls…_

She turned her back to Roy, and grabbed the sheets to cover herself. Trying to regain any dignity she had left. She tried to fight back the tears but they fell so naturally. Pain from love. Love hurts.

Roy felt uncomfortable at her sudden shift away from him. He leaned closer to see tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, Evelyn… What's wrong?"

She wiped her tears and got up to get her clothes. She walked towards the bedroom door but was suddenly yanked by the wrist by Roy's hand.

"Hey…don't leave. What's-"

"Don't what me… I just slept with the biggest player in the world… how do you think I am right now…"

"Why does everyone just assume I'm a player… don't I deserve to love?"

"What you love is SEX!"

"What I love is YOU!"

Evelyn gasped as she thought back to the moment when he whispered into their kiss. Roy wrapped his arms around her tightly, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Evelyn's tears started falling again as hugged him tightly and she cried into his neck.

"I…love…you… please just love …me only…" Evelyn cried.

Roy pulled away and looked into her teary brown eyes, leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You're so silly. I'm already madly in love with you."

* * *

Yukii: -with tissues up her nose- ahem. Hoped you liked it. Roy is quite the smex.

Kakashi: Hey... I thought I was the one you loved... "...please just love...me...only" -melodramatic-

Yukii: -smacks kakashi over the head with a HUGE paper fan- don't MOCK ME!

Kakashi: -rubs head- Hai...hai... just review please...


End file.
